


Shooting Stars

by Diana_Lua



Series: Burning [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Universe, Other, POV Duo Maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Lua/pseuds/Diana_Lua
Summary: "We were lightened up. Now we are stars, shooting stars.And we will turn into the hope, the human race's hope.We got fire, so, let it burn…"





	

**Burning**

_(Duo's POV)_

**Shooting stars**

We are just five, even so, we got the fire of war.  
Or, better yet, the war got us. All five of us, caught by this bloody mess.  
We didn't ask for it. We didn't want it. Still, we got caught by it.  
I wonder how different our lives could have been if not.  
Could it be said they would have been better without it? Don't think so. Fate is such a fucking bitch and, if there exists some kind of cross for each one carry in life, there is no way to escape it. Hell is always hell.

Too late now.  
We don't have to worry about this, the past can't be changed.  
We don't have to worry about nothing actually.

 _ **"We, we don't have to worry about nothing,**  [nothing, nothing]  
_ _**'Cause we got the fire"** _

We were chosen carefully, for different reasons, for different roles, to make a whole, a team, a partnership. Still, even this, hadn't been told to us.  
We found out by ourselves, when we were already right in the middle of the fire.  
We were thrown in this minefield without a damn map. But you know what? We're burning.  
And since our lives turned into this, there is no way back. So we will give them hell, all we've got, into this fight.

_**"And we're burning one hell of a something,**  [something, something]"_

Despite being space's children, we didn't choose this side, or any side at all.  
Were told this war has two of them: Earth and space. Instead, what we saw was too many heads trying to lead, too much greed to be sated.

We are space's hope sent to Earth as shooting stars.  
But we were left on our own. Alone we found each other. Together we learn to struggle for our lives, for everyone's lives.  
Doesn't matter that we are too young for such responsibility.  
Can be seen by any side, we are too fucking young.  
Seeing beneath the surface, this was the real purpose of those crazy scientists. They wanted us to boycott the destructive primary aim, wanted us to use our souls to fight.  
'Cause we make our choices with the heart; ours still pure.  
'Cause we're still a child at heart and we're still straight as an arrow at mind.  
We are burning and our fire will shine through Earth and colonies, to outer space.

_**"They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space"** _

Powerful weapons were given to us; the power to kill, the chance to define this war.  
The dice were thrown; now they are waiting for what will turn up.  
We are these dice.  
And even the Fortune is mutable like the moon, we will change the tide with our own hands.  
'Cause we're strong at heart, soul and mind.

We were lit up. Now we are stars, shooting stars.  
And we will turn into the hope, the human race's hope.  
Not for one group, not for one side, not for just one. We choose the human race.  
Earth and space, we are the stars for them all, whether wanted or not.

 _**"Light it up  
** _ _**Like we're the stars of the human race, human race"** _

Let the politicians do diplomacy or holocaust, summon peace or war.  
Let them, the many heads of this world, light up the battle, start the bloodshed.  
We will ravish it with a scythe made of the green brightness of hope.

Rules can be changed. Leaders can be replaced. Symbols can be created.  
Doesn't matter, 'cause it's already lit up, we're burning and we will get it.

We will fight and we will win.  
'Cause we can.

We got fire, so, let it burn…

* * *

_Diana C. Figueiredo_

_Diana Lua_

_Written: Dec/31/2016 and Jan/01/2017_ \- Published: Jan/17/2017

_Beta readers: Lili Costa and Cylina Nightshade._

_Last change: Aug/28/2017_

**Author's Note:**

> # The inspiration came with the music: Burn, Ellie Goulding
> 
> This is really different from everything I ever was written, this optimistic viewing. So, liked it?


End file.
